WitFit Drabbles
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: The following chapters pertain to the WitFit Challenge prompts. I decided to participate to get my writing fingers flowing again. Chapters will vary in length, pairings, plot and rating. Will most likely have an E/B focus. Rated M to be safe. Enjoy
1. June 1st, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Pretend

**Date: **June 1st, 2011

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **Some things feel too real…

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

My reason for being…gone.

My sense of self-preservation…gone.

The one person that mattered most to me…gone.

Edward uttered those final words of not wanting me. Then he vanished just as quickly as he'd entered my life.

"_I don't want you."_

"_I don't want you."_

He didn't want me…or need me.

Just like that tiny voice of doubt always said in the back of my mind.

We never made sense. A distraction. A passing fancy for someone who had no foreseeable expiration date.

And now I was left standing in this vast, wet, dark forest without him.

I'd gone further then I should have alone. He'd left me close to my house after all.

But he ran the opposite direction…deeper and away from me.

There was a small part of me still left that clung desperately to him. Every step forward was a step closer to him. I couldn't stop.

I kept thinking and hoping that he'd enjoyed our time together. Our short blimp in his eternity.

The pain of this loss shouldn't be felt by a simple human being. But I was feeling it.

I couldn't even cry anymore.

He'd left me when there was a stead fall of rain. Now the trees were so thick barely any rain seeped through. The last rays of daylight peeking through every other tree branch.

I knew he was long gone yet I couldn't bring myself to stop moving forward. Every step…closer to him.

Before I could blink I was on my stomach – the muddy ground soaking through my clothes.

I rolled onto my side, too exhausted to pick myself up again.

Curling into myself, the tears came again.

"Edward….please come back…please want me…"

XX

"_Bella…Bella…_"

I was being jostled. My face was damp with something and I felt coolness on my shoulder.

"Bella please open your eyes for me," a whisper came from above my ear.

My eyes opened slowly, before blinking rapidly in the sudden daylight. Slowly a concerned looking Edward appeared before me, taking his hand from my shoulder and placing it on my cheek.

"What has you crying? I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. You were beginning to scare me."

My heartbeat began to pick up at the realization that he was here in my bedroom. In Forks. Not anywhere else.

I sat up and threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself into his arms.

"You're here…you didn't leave…" I murmured.

"Leave? Where would I go?" he asked, once again looking confused.

"I had a dream…or a nightmare…that you had left me in the middle of the woods. I got lost and couldn't find you." My eyes stung with fresh tears. "It felt so real."

He guided my head to lie back on his shoulder as he began rocking us back and forth.

"It was only a dream, love. I wouldn't be anywhere else…couldn't be. It was just pretend," he said before placing a soft kissing behind my ear.

Only pretend…


	2. June 2nd, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Surplus

**Date: **June 2nd, 2011

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **A lot lighter than the last witfit.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

The grocery story had been a mess of customers, cars and carts. The three big C's that I always dread when I notice the refrigerator is beginning to empty.

That's one of the reasons I'm arriving home at 8 pm on a Wednesday night.

I figured a Wednesday night would be slower than any other day of the week. Plus I had to work later than usual.

After nearly an hour of fighting off my fellow shoppers (okay…I _may_ be exaggerating just a little), I piled my little car with my eco-friendly shopping bags full of food.

Usually arriving home that late from the office or for some other reason wouldn't be a problem. But I got a call from my boyfriend, Edward, reminding me of our date that night. A late movie…at 9 pm. It was now hovering around 8. I phoned my best friend and roommate Alice to be ready with something for me to wear when I got home.

So here I am kicking several bags and carrying more through the front door. I could hear music blasting from my room that instantly put me on alert.

Alice can be a bit…much for someone who wasn't used to her. Good thing I had known her for most of my twenty-five years.

I stashed the groceries in the kitchen for her to put away later and made my way to the other side of the apartment.

My usually organized and clean room was no longer that way. On almost every available surface were shoes. Alice's shoes.

The girl in question was sitting in the middle of the floor, chucking jeans and tops aside as she examined them.

But I couldn't get past the shoes.

"Alice! What is all of this?" I asked slacked-jawed.

"Oh good! You're here. Now I am going to put you in these black skinny jeans and this red top. As for shoes…" she trailed off, tapping her finger to her mouth in thought.

"It's a movie Alice. I highly doubt shoes are _that_ important. I certainly don't need so many options."

"Bella. I have told you time and again. Shoes can make or break an outfit."

She stood up and walked to a pile near the door. After rummaging for a moment she came out with black wedge heels.

"Really Alice? Heels?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes Bella, heels. These are casual and will look just fine for a movie date. Besides, what if you go out for a late dinner….or _dessert_." She waggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the clothes. "Fine. You win this time. Make sure you have this place cleaned by the time I get home. You have way too many shoes for one person."

"Love you too Bells!" she said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.


	3. June 3rd, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Irritated

**Date: **June 3rd, 2011

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **I had to use the dialogue: "'I hope you find what you're looking for,' he said." This is my first try at writing in 3rd person.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

Edward had always been a sensible man. He was always punctual, never got in trouble in school, took pride in his good grades and he reluctantly admitted he was a bit of a mama's boy.

That sensibility went out the window thanks to one Miss Bella Swan.

They ran into each outside of the Starbucks just off the university campus.

Bella was frazzled thanks to the less than stellar grade she received on her Calculus mid-term. Numbers were not her strong-suit. She'd rather spend her time immersed in words – it was her escape.

Edward was having a good day. Like always he'd waken up before his alarm, early enough to get a quick run in around the neighborhood. Nothing felt better to him then sunrise, quiet and fresh air.

His day was just starting when he arrived for his usual morning cup of joe. What he didn't count on was the collision he found himself in with a petite body.

Bella, who had been digging deeply into her tote bag, didn't see the person in her path. It wasn't until she felt herself falling backwards that she finally noticed.

Edward reflexively reached out and grasped her arm, saving her from possibly yet another trip to the emergency room. They probably had a thick chart on her as clumsiness and two left feet often led her there.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped.

"It's alright. You aren't hurt, right?" he asked kindly.

She noted he acted surprisingly relaxed after nearly being attacked by some stranger.

What Bella didn't see was Edward's internal reaction. He'd already taken note of her slim figure, which was curvy in the right places. The long, dark brown hair that curled around her shoulders. Not to mention the deepest, most intense eyes he'd ever encountered. If Edward were being completely honest with himself, he'd admit to having a bit of trouble breathing.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. Sorry again." She also noted how good looking he was. Tall with a lean looking body. His unusually brownish hair was sticking out randomly under a black beanie. And his green eyes were intense when they met hers.

"No apology necessary." He opened the café door and nodded for her to go first.

She nodded her thanks and took her place in line.

"Would you mind if I bought you a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Um…I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Well…" she said thoughtfully. "For one I don't even know your name."

"I'm Edward Masen. And you are?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan," she said before grasping his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Now may I buy you that cup of coffee?"

"Sure"

A few minutes later they were both holding hot cups, each taking generous sips from its stem.

"Thanks for coffee Edward. I have to get going. Sorry again for not paying better attention."

He knew he had class in under twenty minutes, but all he wanted to do was skip and spend more time with this girl. The feeling surprised him.

"You're forgiven. Would you like to go outside sometime?" he blurted.

"Listen Edward. You seem like a nice guy…but I don't know…"she trailed off.

"Well would you at least consider taking my contact information? Just in case you change your mind?" he asked almost frantically. There was something to this girl that had him throwing caution to the wind.

Thankfully Edward had a few business cards leftover from his last school project. He pushed it into her hand before she could deny him.

"Edward…"

"Just take it Bella. All I'm asking is for you to take it." His tone was growing a bit impatient, not understanding her hesitance.

Bella couldn't quite figure it out either. It all seemed a bit fast and happening at an unexpected time. She'd just been worried over her grades for crying out loud!

"I'll take it…but I may not use it. I'm not sure I can handle any dating at the moment. I don't know what I want," she said, grabbing the card from him.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he said. "At least you'll know how to reach me if you change your mind."

He took her hand in his once again, kissing her knuckles. "Have a good day and thank you for making mine more interesting."

With that, Edward turned to leave, disappearing before she could say another word.

Edward still had that feeling deep in his gut. She'd call…she had to.

XX

Later that night Edward was thrown across his couch watching a random television show instead of working on homework.

His phone began to ring with an unknown caller.

The smile that spread across his face was instantaneous.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward? Umm…this is Bella Swan."


	4. July 1st, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Whistle

Dialogue Flex: "She's not my type," he remarked.

**Date: **July 1st, 2011

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **T

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

The music was pulsating throughout the club. Heavy basses shaking the foundation, pushing and pulling the mass of dancing bodies with its beat.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett made their way through the sweaty bodies, their sole focus being the bar. Edward was being dragged by his brothers out for a night of booze and chicks since he had been studying hard for his MCAT's with no fun inbetween.

With the test finally behind him, Edward decided to give in to his brothers' bitching.

Now he found himself at some exclusive club in downtown Seattle called _Infinity_, in a scene that was most definitely not his.

"We need to get you laid man…you're as stiff as a board. No pun intended!" Emmett yelled in his ear, followed by a roguish wink.

"I don't need your help in that department, thank you. I've done just fine in the past," Edward said.

They'd finally broken through the crowd and spotted the large bar. Emmett bulldozed his way through a couple, maneuvering his way to the front. Moments later he returned with a round of beers.

They were all silent as they chugged down their drinks, scoping the room.

After finishing and placing the bottles on a passing waitresses tray, Emmett clapped his hands together with a mischievous smile.

"Okay ladies…let's find us a few of the fairer sex. Shall we?" he said.

They were just about to go back onto the dance floor when there was a loud whistle from behind them.

All three turned and saw that a group of girls were now standing on the bar.

The girl that whistled was a tall blonde, obviously heavily intoxicated.

Jasper nudged Edward's side and whispered, "How about her?"

Edward studied her for a minute, watching as she flirted and danced without a care in the world.

"She's not my type," he remarked.

"You snooze, you lose brotha! Cause I call dibs on the hot blonde," Emmett said before making his way over to her.

Edward watched as Emmett pushed past a few other guys, immediately catching the blondes attention. She bent down before sliding off the bar. Behind her was the most beautiful woman Edward had ever seen. She was dressed more conservatively then the rest of her group, her dark brown hair pulled up into a low bun. She swayed thoughtlessly to the music, sipping her drink slowly.

Edward didn't realize he had been staring until she made direct eye contact. A beautiful blush followed a shy smile.

Now she….she was definitely his type.


	5. July 2nd, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Skittish

**Date: **July 2nd, 2011

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **General

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **I couldn't resist doing this little bit… ;P

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

I nervously followed the worker into the enclosure. There was a small patch of grass off to the side with a wood bench but the rest was cement.

I heard the gate clink closed behind me where another worker stood just outside, keeping watch.

"Why don't you have a seat while we wait for him to be brought out?" the man in which I followed said kindly.

Nodding I moved to the bench, perching just on the edge of it.

"I just want to warn you again Miss Swan. Jake can be unpredictable and skittish. So take it slow when he comes in."

"No problem." I twisted my fingers nervously together, while my eyes trained on the opposite side in which I came in.

Finally there noise coming from the door before it slowly opened.

A woman came in followed by a very scared look mutt. He was large, weighing close to ninety pounds. His thick, russet colored coat shined in the small patches of light that he passed through.

Slowly the woman holding the leash encouraged him to go to me. Jake stood there for a second, looking between the woman and I, looking as if he was trying to figure out a complex decision.

Finally he started moving towards me, walking slowly with his head down.

"Hey Jake," I said softly and encouragingly. "No need to be afraid boy. I think I'm going to take you home today."

His ears perked up a bit more and his tail wagged a little more excitedly. I hope he was able to understand my intentions.

Once he was within my reach, I cautiously brought my hand to behind his ear, scratching it. A rumble came from deep within his chest, almost as if he were purring.

"The vet thinks he's a mix with a malamute and some other big dog," the lady offered helpfully.

"He is a big boy isn't he? Aren't you buddy…?" I said, looking at him again.

Slowly he leaned his whole body into my side, trying to get closer it seemed.

"I think we'll be the best of friends," I said, continuing to pet the length of his body.

A soft whine escaped him, a look of agreement in his eyes.


	6. July 4th, 2011

**Penname: **blueeyedlamb

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Fireworks

**Date: **July 4th, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited

**Note(s): **Happy 4th of July to all of my fellow Americans! I took a bit of creative license with some of this…so bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to these characters.

XX

This was my favorite time of the year. The day my country celebrated its independence as well as the armed services.

My dad served 32 years in the Air Force, his daddy before him served and so on down my family tree.

I spend the majority of my life in Charleston, South Carolina. At the age of 14 my mom put her foot down on moving again so my father happily bought roots in the area. I was able to have a relatively normal high school experience. Only difference was my dad was there only half the time.

I never was for or against being with someone in active duty. I didn't idolize the lifestyle of a military wife. I saw the effects it had on mom…even if she tried to hide it from my siblings and me. She loved my dad so faithfully that she couldn't picture a life without him, even when he was on the other side of the world doing something he couldn't tell her about.

After I graduated high school, instead of moving somewhere unknown for college, I decided to stay near. I'd dated casually throughout the first three years of my undergrad, enjoying living on campus and surrounding myself with people who led structured lives.

It was the middle of my senior year when my dad was set to return from a six-month deployment from the Middle East. I'd just turned 21 three months prior and received a rare video call from my dad. I hadn't talked to him much after that except the occasional email and letter.

Despite it being a cold, blustery January day, the crowd awaiting the returning soldiers were out in full force. I was bundled as much as possible with a warm scarf pulled up to my ears and my heaviest peacot. My gloved hands clasped tightly in moms. When the large airport hanger doors opened, men and women in uniform stepped out.

As they got closer our eyes were trained for my dad. Suddenly my mom burst with "Charlie! Charlie!" and she was off like a rocket to meet him halfway out on the tarmac.

I followed as quickly as I could and didn't notice the other man standing close to my father's side until I was almost upon him.

Renee already had my dad in a death-grip, smothering him with kisses and fierce hugs. I choked up slightly, beyond ecstatic to have him home again.

My eyes slid to the man next to him, his hair slightly longer than usual regulation. Brown with hints of red streaked through. His green eyes were trained on my reunited parents, a sad smile on his lips. He must have felt my gaze because suddenly were made eye contact.

Before anything else could happen, my vision was blocked by my dad's hug. We stood like that, locked in a choke hold, so thankful to be together again.

Charlie pulled away, clearing his throat lightly. His eyes were rimmed slightly red with unshed tears.

"Renee…Bella – this is Staff SergeantEdward Cullen. I wanted to introduce you to the man that saved me from worse injury then I ended up with."

Charlie had been involved in some type of mechanical accident with one of the military planes and luckily walked off with a broken arm. He didn't even have to come home – instead spending six weeks in Germany doing physically therapy for his elbow. My mom had flown out to be with him while I stayed behind for school.

"This is the young man?" Renee asked.

"Yes, baby."

She walked forward and gave him another crushing hug. She'd mastered those of the years.

I stepped forward when she pulled away, taking his hands in my own.

"Thank you Sergeant for being there that day. I wouldn't even know where to begin repaying you," I said softly.

"Edward…please just call me Edward. No repayment needed. Just meeting you has been a blessing."

After brief conversation we went invited Edward back to my parents' house for a large dinner. We found out that his family was unable to make it since they all lived in California.

I briefly felt sorry for him but those feelings were quickly squashed when he got to talk to them on the phone for nearly an hour. The smile he wore at the dinner table was priceless.

At the end of the night I walked him out to his car. We found out he owned a small condo about five minutes from where I was living.

The silence was getting a bit uncomfortable as we both awkwardly stood by the drivers side door. I felt like he wanted to say something. Finally he did speak up.

"Bella. Would you want to go out sometime? On a date?" he asked shyly.

"Yes," I answered simply.

-oo-

That was almost two years ago.

Edward and I began dating exclusively after that. He was with me for the rest of my senior year before getting base transfer to Honolulu, Hawaii. When he had first told me the news, I had been devastated at the amount of space there would be between us. On top of that he had just been given orders for another deployment.

It was yet another January as I helped pack Edward's belongings to be shipped to a storage unit in Hawaii while he was overseas. With a tearful goodbye that I said goodbye to him.

For six months I felt like my heart had been ripped in two….

I broke myself out of memories to watch my gorgeous boyfriend run down the beach towards me. Edward's been back on U.S. soil for four days and we've been celebrating in Hawaii ever sense. He'd rented a bungalow on the beach as he awaited his military housing to be fully set-up.

The night sky was clear and the stars were out in full force tonight. I had just set-up our blanket high on the beach when Edward had forgotten to grab the bottle of champagne at the house. Luckily we were only a few yards away and he was able to run back and get it.

"Isabella Marie! Are you… _ogling _me?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"Of course I was. Have you seen yourself lately?" I asked, knowing I was stroking his ego.

He plopped down next to me, popping open the bottle. I watched as his long fingers carefully wrapped around each flute, filling them half way up.

"I'll never have self-esteem issues with you around," he said softly, handing me my glass. "Just as I you will never question my attraction to you."

"Such a charmer." I smirked before drinking half the glass.

Edward eventually moved closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

The first bit of fireworks began to light up Honolulu harbor.

"Bella," Edward's low voice murmed near my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

I looked over to him, realizing he was holding something out to me.

"Edward…what?" I asked, reaching for the object.

It turned out to be a small box. Velvet.

I couldn't help the gasp as my eyes met his again. He wore a wide smile, not nervous in the least.

"Baby…I want forever with you. I know the lifestyle that I lead isn't the most stable, but I will be the best husband I can be. I want to marry you, have you here with me, have a family together. Will you please be my wife?" he asked.

"Oh Edward…yes! Of course I will."

Tears were streaming down my face as he slipped the ring on my finger.

Wrapping me in his arms, he placed soft kisses all over my face.

"I love you Bella. And Happy 4th of July."

"The best holiday ever. I love you too."


End file.
